Conventional flechette rounds, such as the M1001, contain approximately 113 flechettes, each flechette weighing 18 grains. The flechettes contained within such conventional rounds reach average velocities of approximately 790 ft/sec. Such velocities are satisfactory. The M1001 uses a heavy projectile body to carry the flechette payload down the barrel. The projectile body uses a slip band obturator to minimize spinning the projectile body and flechette payload in the barrel rifling.
Conventional payload carriers are stripped from the flechette payload by propellant gases and a spring, which are deficient in stripping the payload carriers from the flechette payloads. Further, the payload carrier is formed of a heavy metal body, which undesirably functions as a parasitic mass. This means of stripping the flechette payload carriers results in undesired dispersion characteristics. The relatively heavy metal body results in reduced muzzle velocities and reduced kinetic energy, reducing the effectiveness of the flechettes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a flechette cartridge which maximizes the muzzle velocity of the flechettes by minimizing the parasitic mass associated with the flechette carrier. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a robust means for reliably stripping the flechette carrier.